To begin anew
by ChaosxStar
Summary: it has been 6 months after the defeat of Count Waltz and Legato(Ruined Body). Many changes are taken place in his "was a dream" world everyone is working hard to achieve peace. STORY ON HIATUS


_"A dream that turned into reality the destiny of one's will to seek the truth and this will be the last chapter to our story its time to rebuild and start anew"_

**Chapter 1:**  
**the 3 R, Restoration, Rebuild, Restablished**

its been 6 months after the fall of count waltz and legato and everyone is doing their best to restore everything back to what it use to be maybe even better. Polka though as she attended to the flower fields in tenuto

Forte has elected a new count he is a very nice man that we all know, yes its Fredrick

we where all surprised when he decided to run for count but Forte is in great hands with Frederic for he is a good friend of mine who has taught me alot

Viola went back home to tend to her goats, Salsa and March went home to help restore agogo forest to its forma glory

Jazz, Claves & Falsetto went to tidy up Mt Rock with the rest of Anatantino

Serenade & Crescendo they are finally getting ready to get married soon, and i can not wait for the wedding in a few weeks.

and Finally, Retto & Beat they got rid of the mineral powder in the market

"oh my i'm late i was suppose to meet them" Polka said running of to ritardando she stop by her mum and collected her basket of floral powder "I'm going to meet Allegretto now" and with that she ran with a flash "Don't be too late out" Solege said to her daughter "don't think she can hear me...must be nice to be young and in love"

Polka made it to ritardando with a few minutes to spare

"look there she is" Beat said rushing up to polka giving her a hug "ok ok, step aside beat...give her room to breathe" Allegretto said "nice to see you again"  
"Yes, you do" Polka said as she blushed

"lets get you a drink then" Allegretto said as he lead her to his hideout with beat giggling at the sight of them walking and holding hands

"there you go" Retto said as he offered her a drink "thank you" Polka replied as she took a slip the water was perfectly cool as she looked around the hideout "looks different from when i remember" She said calmly "yeah, we did a little cleaning up a few weeks ago"

"so how's everyone" Beat said "did you hear from everyone"  
"Yeah, i got letters from the others" Polka replied he sight has not left allegretto in a instant

"Oh uhh..."Beat said "I'm going to sell my photos" as he grabbed his camera and went up stairs "be back in a bit"

"Look like he got the hint" Allegretto said "Oh you got something there" "what is it" Polka asked " a leaf" he replied "you ran really fast didn't you polka giggled and blushed and it was nothing but silences for a few minutes

"Retto Retto" Beat shouted from atop of the stair well "Beat!" Allegretto said "what's all the noise"  
"come polka" oh...one of Forte's guards "we have a letter for you from the count" he said and he left

lets see. as Allegretto open the letter

_Hello my friends,  
i trust you all are well and i am looking forward to meeting you all for the wedding of crescendo and sernande._

_however i immediately require your assistance as soon as you can for this matter is quite ugent_

_Count Frederic_

"I just need to drop the floral powders to the Pharmacy then we can go" Polka said

"So beat how much money did you make from your photos?" Allegretto asked as they were waiting outside the pharmacy beat opens up the bag "this much"  
"this should be useful" Allegretto said

Polka came out of Pharmacy..."Lets go"

"Since we are going though agogo lets pick the others up if they haven't left yet" Retto said

As the group made there way through agogo forest they arrived at Salsa and March's place when it was nightfall..

*knocks on door*  
March opens it "Good Evening everyone"  
"See i told you they'll come and get us" Salsa said

"I assume you received a letter from Frederic?" Viola said "Viola your here too?" Polka said "I was actually coming to get you guys but stopped here" Viola said

"So everybody we leave at dawn" Allegretto said

"Aww, Dawn is very early" Salsa complained

Viola laughed "Kids"

_*to be continued the next chapter*_


End file.
